In the aforementioned application Ser. No. 625,460 there is disclosed a universal coupling of particular design for mounting a work head on the boom of a mobile machine and to a machine incorporating the same. The universal coupling consists of two identical worm and gear drive units connected to one another permitting angular adjustment of the work head about two mutually perpendicular axes. A machine having the work head mounted thereon by the universal coupling is intended for drilling holes in rock but may be used for other applications, such as mounting a felling head on the free end of an extendible and retractable boom in a tree felling machine.
A continuation of the aforementioned application filed on is directed to the particular design of the worm drive unit.
The present application is directed to a winch comprising the combination of a winch drum and worm gear drive unit.
In presently known winches for heaving loads, such as in logging operations, the winch drums are normally journalled for rotation on a suitable base and drivingly connected through a gear train to a power source. A worm gear drive unit disclosed in the above applications has been found to be particularly suitable for winches as its construction allows mounting the winch drum on the gear of the drive overcoming the need for a separate shaft and journals for the winch drum.